railroad_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
SDP40
The SDP40 is a diesel locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. Becoming available to the player in 1973, the SDP40 is one of the fastest diesel locomotives, and also has decent hauling power to go along with it. However, it suffers from atrocious reliability that really hampers the usefulness of the locomotive. Even so, it can haul 6 passengers cars at an impressive speed of 89mph. Strategy The nature of the SDP40 means that it can be used just as effectively on both fast passenger and fast freight services, like the F9 or Deltic. It is in reality is just a more powerful version of the FP45 (1968), and therefore is much better at hauling heavy loads quickly (especially over longer distances), also because it has similar running costs to the FP45. What is sacrificed is reliability, and it is a serious impairment whenever this locomotive is used. When brand new, the SDP40 locomotive on average will break down every 3 or 4 years, and this rate will quickly deteriorate to the extent that the player will be replacing crashed SDP40's each year. This is why the SDP40 can really only be used selectively; on routes where both the speed and power of the SDP40 is paramount for profit. If the player decides to use the SDP40, after the retirement date (1989), the best replacement for these fast passenger and freight routes is the AMD-103 (1994), or if you can't wait that long, then the FP45 will have to be sourced. Comparison History An SDP40 is a 6-axle passenger diesel-electric locomotive built by General Motors Electro-Motive Division (EMD) between June 1966 and May 1970. Earlier passenger diesels, like EMD E8, ALCO PA, FM Erie-built and Baldwin Sharknose locomotives, were streamlined cab units designed for visual appeal and the appearance of speed. The SDP40 instead has the rugged appeal of a high-horsepower road-switcher locomotives of the time. This look was contemporary to, and eventually overtaken by cowl units like the GE U30CG and EMD FP45, SDP40F and F40PH. Great Northern Railway (GN) purchased the first six SDP40s in 1966, to replace older F-units on their Western Star and smaller regional trains. Options included Vapor OK-4740 steam generators, water-transfer capability between units, 59:18 gearing for a top speed of 83 mph (134 km/h), and Type-F couplers. These were followed in 1967 by eight more powerful SDP45 locomotives ordered for the Empire Builder. After the startup of Amtrak in 1971, Great Northern's successor Burlington Northern Railroad (BN) converted the locomotives to freight service. One SDP40, former GN 323, was temporarily renumbered BN 1976 and painted in red, white and blue for the United States Bicentennial in 1976. NdeM had ten units delivered in 1968 and another four in 1970. In 1998, the government of Mexico privatized the NdeM the locomotives were split between two successor companies. Eight went to TFM, which was later purchased by Kansas City Southern Railway and became KCSM. Of those eight, two were rebuilt to SD22ECOs, and the other six were scrapped. The remaining six went to Ferromex. Of those six, four were rebuilt to SDP40-2s and remain in service, the other two were scrapped. Gallery Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Locomotives